England's FanFiction Obsession
by Lone Canadian
Summary: America's checking out England's computer when he finds a fanfiction wesbite and reads one of the fanfictions England favorited. Wrestling over the computer ensues and they end up in a weird situation made even weirder when England decides to take this chance to fulfill his fanfiction dreams... UkUs


I sat on an office chair, reading on England's computer. Yeah I know! Reading! But I found some pretty cool stuff on there. It was so much fun searching England's favorites and history (not his real history, that's boring. I mean his computer history). He really loved to use Google a lot for everything. He'd type in stupid questions and stuff because he didn't understand how states worked in my country, haha! I find it funny how he uses an American made website to answer his questions even though he says I'm so stupid which I'm totally not!

I couldn't help but smile while reading his emails and things. Then I realized he had gotten mail from some sort of blog website…wait, it's called fanfiction or something. That doesn't make any sense. I scanned the page and found that it was a website where people could post things they wrote about stories and stuff already made! Hm…maybe I should write something about my fave TV show. Then I realized that England actually had already logged into the website! More faves and stuff! Sweet.

Scrolling down the page, I found he had faved a lot of different things but then I saw something that caught my eye. Immediately, I saw the word "America" and halted my progress in scrolling the page down. Why would he have faved something written about me? I clicked the title and proceeded to read the page and with each paragraph my eyes widened and my face grew red and flustered. It wasn't some pretty thing about me, it was some fanfiction about me and him DOING IT! Holy sh-why the hell did he favorite this? I swear, I'll-

"America? Is that you? Why are you on my computer?...are you reading my favorites? MY FANFICTION FAVORITES? Shut it off right now, git!" England started struggling with me over the laptop and I would definitely not let go! I had to finish reading this! Hahaha, they mentioned something about his "shiny, golden hair"! His hair isn't gold! It's hair!

I was in the middle of laughing my butt off when he lunged at me for the laptop and we ended up spilled on the floor, my pants somehow scooted down my butt a little and my ass was clearly visible to his eyes that had landed right where they shouldn't have been. I curled my head to see his face…and he was just staring at it! In fact, his face had a wanting look! What the heck?

"Um dude, could you get off of me so I can pull up my pants? I need to- wah!" The next thing I know, he was straddling me! My stomach was pressed against the floor of his house and my back was starting to feel uncomfortable in this position, especially with England's extra weight on top of me.

Before I could tell him off for ignoring me asking him to get off, he started stroking my back (bet you thought I was gonna say something else, HAHAHA!). It felt…soothing and relaxing. My shoulders slumped and my arms stretched out in front of me on the floor. My eyes closed, feeling the hands lightly touch my skin and legs clamping in on my sides, adding a sweet pressure to my body.

I had just decided on taking a nap right then and there when his hands lightly slipped from my back, to my arms, to my armpits and he started tickling me! My eyes shot open and I couldn't help but laugh! Don't blame me! Not only was he tickling me in just the right spot, but he was also basically sitting on my exposed ass so it was kinda hard to get out of his reach. No matter how much I wiggled and struggled, my lower body couldn't move and the extra struggling only added extra new tickle spots for him to find while I moved under his torture.

"D-dude! Seriously, I c-can't…nn…take…anymore! Please! Stop tickling me! I'm begging you!" When a heroes gotta beg, a heroes gotta beg. I really couldn't handle much tickling, if any, so to be completely trapped under him with no way out and all of my upper body's tickle spots accessible, my sides were aching form laughing so much and all of the sensations his hands were creating on my body.

England slowed down and let me breathe a little, thank god! I was panting so hard, I was like a dog! And now that I think about it, that fanfiction was about me dressing up like a dog and being England's little "pet"! My face got extremely hot as I remembered it and England must have noticed because he started to rub my thigh and asked me, "What are you thinking, America? Are you remembering the story you read about us? Do you like dogs?" his voice had dropped a few octaves and was practically coated in sexiness. Nice use of verbs, no?

He leaned to the side and grabbed something but I couldn't see what he was doing. My face had ended up shoved against the floor in a way that I couldn't pick it up until I actually did _get up_. But I didn't have to wonder for long with my intelligent mind, because I soon felt a nice, leather strap around my neck and the cold surface of a dog tag resting against my neck. I heard the quick snap as he closed and tightened it so it could be used as if I really was a dog. "What? Wait…the dog tag says something, what does it say? I can't read it!"

"It says 'England's property' and your name…"England's Little Colony'." England grinned at my face as my blush turned darker. I don't know why but when he called me his colony, it really turned me on! I could feel what was left of my pants underneath me start to bulge and cursed at stupid England's animal fetish thing. "When did you have this made? You couldn't have found it at a shop, what type of shop would that even be?"

"I had it made ever since I read that fanfiction."

"…when did you read it?"

"Five years ago."

Woah. England had had this for half a decade! He must have really wanted it…with me…in a dog cosplay outfit…weird. I heard another click as he attached a leash to my-I mean- the collar. His fingers combed through my hair before he slid a little hair band on top of my head. I could feel soft fuzz in two places on my head so I'm guessing I was now wearing dog ears. Then he slipped a belt like thing over my legs and up to my waist, trailing behind it was a tail that was connected to the belt. The belt was the color of my skin so it looked like I was only wearing a tail.

I was now in full on dog costume and was practically half exposed but he was still straddling me somehow so he couldn't see my ass thankfully. He playfully slided his hand over my thigh and I felt those small sensations again. I started giggling because I couldn't help it! He was tickling me in a spot I would have _never _thought was ticklish. The occasional brush of the fur on _the _(not my) tail helped add more ticklish-ness. England leaned into my ear and whispered like Canada but sexier, "You want it? You have to be a good boy."

I let out a slight moan because I was caught off guard from the soft blow on my ears and his closeness. He took that as a yes and slid off of my butt. I laid on the floor limply. My face was sweating, hot, and red from what had just happened. He barely even touched me yet I was like this! I opened my eyes and saw him in front of my face, his shirt was off and he was holding…erm…_my_ leash. That is so humiliating to have to admit that.

"Come here my pet."

Xxxxxxxxx

My butt hurt like hell the next day at the world conference meeting. I silently glared next to me at England who just smiled back at me with his most stupidly innocent smile! My bomber jacket was completely zipped up so as not to let people see what was underneath. I was also wearing a white scarf; I was like Russia's twin! Auuugh!

England gazed at my scarf, no doubt wanting to see what was underneath. Last night after everything had been said and done, he had refused to take the collar off! I tried as hard as I could to do it myself but it was completely locked and I found out that it was actually electronic! There was some sort of key pad on the back of my collar so that you could type in a code to unlock it and only England knew the code. Stupid English bastard.

He thankfully didn't bring me to the world conference meeting with a leash but I saw him pocket it before we left and when I asked he said, "Just in case you do something naughty," like hell I would!

I got some pretty strange stares from other countries, thinking it was weird for me to be wearing my jacket completely zipped up and a scarf when it was Summer but I refused to take off anything. No way.

England raised his hand to speak and Germany granted him permission.

"I feel a little chilly in here, don't you think? How about we turn up the temperature, lads?"

Crap! England, I knew you wouldn't let it end here! Well, at least no one else felt cold.

"Da. I think idea is wonderful. I also feel chilly and Amerika must be chilly too wearing zipped jacket and matching scarf with me. Let's make twenty degrees warmer!" Russia agreed.

HELL! STUPID RUSSIA! So now Germany had no choice with three countries "cold" in the room and turned up the temperature twenty degrees. I had already been mildly sweating and now was sweating so much that I was like a waterfall! I felt hot and dizzy and about ready to pass out when Russia said "Are you still cold, Amerika? Shall we make it warmer for you, da?"

They're both bastards. "No, I'm good."

"Then take off your scarf and unzip jacket."

"…"

Now every country was staring at me and at this point, I had no choice. I slowly unzipped my jacket and uncurled the scarf one twirl at a time. I could feel all the stares on my neck when it finally had come off.

"England's property? I did not know that your name was England's Little Colony! How cute!" Russia teased me as he slipped his finger under my chin suggestively. I was already embarrassed enough!

"Oh la la! I am ashamed to know that I have been calling you America all this time! Je regrette, mon copain! I shall now call you by your true name, England's Petit Colony." France chuckled as he fingered my dog tag. Now I was more than embarrassed, I was humiliated!

Soon enough, all of the countries started making teasing remarks and coming up to me to feel/touch my collar and dog tag. Even Germany! I tried to get away and started to turn my body so as to walk out of the room but I heard that dreaded click again and saw to my horror that England had put on my leash. My face was flustered and frowning in an omg-I-am-so-humiliated-imma-die sort of way. Nations asked to take turns holding my leash but England wouldn't let them, saying I was his and his alone.

By the end of the meeting, my new name had become England's Little Colony and people used my new name with every chance they could. They even started abbreviating it to ELC which reminded me of BLT which made me hungry and feel like a type of food (which I better not give that idea to England since I bet he's read fanfictions like those already...)

"Everybody, get together for a picture!" Germany shouted. He put a timer on the camera and set it on the table while we all got together. Everyone pushed me and England to the front of the group so that my collar and leash were clearly visible. The whole point of the picture was only to remember this moment after all. "On three, everybody shout 'England's Little Colony'. Von, tvo, three!"

"England's Little-Petit- Colony!"

This day certainly went down in my book of shame as England walked me back to his house and inside, and I mean he actually walked me. We didn't get a cab or anything. When we got inside he shoved me to the wall and pulled out of his pocket a white horse-like tail, reigns, and a headband with a Unicorn horn and a pair of smaller white horse ears attached to it.

"I like dogs but who said you can't be special?"

Even after everything, he still kept on my collar for a very, VERY long time. Although, he had switched to mostly using the Unicorn cosplay now. Huzzah.

**Notes: I own nothing. I made this all up on the spot too! I felt like writing and ended up thinking of a plot about America reading fanfiction which turned into this xD lol. And I felt so bad for him when he was trapped underneath England and being tickled against his will because that's happened to me before and it is seriously IMPOSSIBLE to get out. Ur basically at the mercy of the tickler D: Sorry Alfred! And yay for first try doing 1****st**** person! I usually write in 3****rd**** person ^^ also first time writing a fanfiction with more than kissing in it. I'm good…eh, maybe x3 lol**


End file.
